


Anonymous Bonding

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets Jack to facilitate ANOTHER one of his fantasies but they both make some startling discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> blackfic wrote this great little story called ['Seven Times Jack Told Ianto He Loved Him'](http://blackfic.livejournal.com/22259.html) that I thoroughly enjoyed. As I said when I commented on the story, I love the steamroom scene and I have absolutely no doubts whatsoever that the boys actually do stuff like that. Fast forward a couple of days and I had this blinding flash of an idea for some good Jack/Ianto sex and again, I have no doubt that the boys actually get up to little things like this when the Rift is quiet. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Concrit is always welcome and anyone who'd given me some will tell you it's always taken well.

Jack led Ianto through the dark club with a hand at the small of his back. The heat of Jack's hand burned Ianto's skin even through his layers of clothing. Music thumped all around them, vibrating deeply in Ianto's chest and buzzing in his head. It was very dark; lit for anonymity, not acquaintance. Ianto's head swiveled on his neck as he tried to take in every visible detail as they passed.

Reaching the locker room, Jack found them a secluded corner and they removed their clothing, save their boxer-briefs. Jack's were white, Ianto's black. Jack's pants glowed under the sporadically placed black lights; calling attention to him, as usual. Ianto's pants allowed him to pass unnoticed. Also, as usual.

Jack took Ianto's hand and led him down the hallway to the main part of the club. Naked and semi-naked men danced and fucked all around the club. The music was louder here and the deep base vibrated up Ianto's legs even as it continued to reverberate through his chest. The unmistakable smell of sex wafted on the air. It wasn't as personal a scent as his and Jack's was, but it certainly couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"Together or apart?" Jack asked, leaning in close to press his lips to Ianto's ear. He shivered at the intimate contact and the heat of Jack's breath on his sensitive skin.

Ianto didn't hesitate, "Apart."

Jack pulled back, surprise apparent on his face, "Are you sure?"

"Why else do you think I asked if you'd ever been to a club like this before?" Ianto's fantasies were as precise as every other aspect of his life. He'd asked if Jack knew of a club like this and if he'd accompany Ianto, always with one very specific idea of what he wanted to happen.

"But, this is your first time. It's okay if you want to start slow." Jack cupped his face with both large hands. Ianto liked it when Jack did that; it meant he was the complete focus of Jack's attention for that single moment.

"I asked you to bring me here for something very particular I have wanted to do." then a thought occurred to Ianto, "Are you okay with doing this separately?" It only just now occurred to Ianto that in asking Jack to come here with him, he'd unwittingly raised expectations he didn't intend to meet tonight.

To Ianto's surprise, Jack hesitated, "I want you to feel safe and secure. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Just promise me that if I come find you and ask you to leave with me right away, you will." Ianto asked the only thing he could think of that would ease Jack's sudden trepidation; even as he felt a satisfied heat spread in his belly at Jack's apparent concern for him.

Jack looked dubious, "Even if…"

Ianto smirked and placed a quick, hard kiss on his lips, "I'll take care of it, if that's the case." Leave it to Jack to be concerned about his own hard on while still showing concern for Ianto.

Jack kissed Ianto this time, "I promise."

Ianto turned Jack by the shoulders, gave him a small shove and a sharp swat on the arse. Jack grinned over his shoulder before moving off into the crowd.

 

Ianto walked slowly through the club, letting strange hands reach out and touch him as he passed. He never saw faces, except the ones who pulled him into dim corners to kiss. Hands touched his shoulders; his back, his chest, his belly, his arse and his hard cock. He liked this kind of nameless, faceless encounter. No one asked what he did for a living; no one knew about Canary Wharf and there was absolutely no judgment in anyone's eyes. They were all here for the same reasons.

He passed an alcove where two naked men were kissing passionately. Two sets of hands reached out to draw him in to join them. First he kissed one; then he kissed the other, then the three of them kissed at the same time. It was enjoyable, but something was missing so Ianto extricated himself and moved on.

He reached the bottom of a winding staircase and the two men at the bottom wrapped their arms around him and drew him in. Ianto found his back pressed against a wide chest while thick hands roamed his chest, twisting his nipples delightfully. His mouth was captured in a hot kiss by the second man as his hands slid into Ianto's pants and stroked his already raging hard on. Ianto pressed his hips forward into the pleasurable stroking; but it wasn't quite right, so he moved on again.

At the top of the stairs, two men grabbed Ianto roughly and pressed him between their sweaty, straining bodies. His mouth was captured in a hot kiss and the back of his neck was bitten sharply. He heard himself gasp in response. This might be what he was looking for.

The man pressed to Ianto's chest ground their hard cocks together, creating a delicious friction. The man behind him pressed his erection into the cleft of Ianto's arse and rubbed himself up and down. One of them shoved a hand down the front of his pants and stroked him slow and soft.

This was fun, but it wasn't quite what he was searching for. Ianto was starting to think he wasn't going to find what it was he was searching for. This confused him because when he'd come here tonight, he'd been absolutely sure he knew what it was he craved. Ianto separated himself from these latest two men and decided to keep searching, at least until he stumbled across Jack. Then he'd decide just what to do.

Ianto reached an upper landing where the light was only slightly less dim and for that he became very grateful. He had frozen in place when he'd caught sight of what was occurring inside of a cage just one more level up.

The cage was the symbolic type go-go dancers used. Inside, suspended from the ceiling was a sex swing. A firm-bodied young man was in the swing, his legs through the openings to the side. His skin was pale, his hair dark and the muscles of his thighs and back rippled and tensed as his body was worked from both ends.

The man's position in the swing left his arse hanging free from the back of the swing, his hard cock and balls swinging beneath him. His arse hole was being filled by a huge cock, wielded by another very well built young man. This one was blond, and if his body hair was any indication, it was natural. Ianto's mouth ran dry at the sight of the blond man fucking himself in and out of the helpless body of the boy in the swing. The blond had his hands wrapped around the chains that tethered the swing to the ceiling. He was tall and lean and Ianto could see every muscle striation in his chest and arms. His six-pack was permanently flexed as his hips thrust back and forth in a rapid pace. Each time his hard arse pulled back, his cock slid out just to the head. His rough forward thrusts sank that cock to the hilt, his hips and balls slapping lewdly against the wide-open arse of the man he was fucking. A light sheen of sweat coated his entire body as he gripped the chain and strained against the helpless man he was fucking.

It was the other end of the swing that captivated Ianto and made him nearly come in his pants. The man suspended in the swing was leant forward over his own thighs so that his back was entirely flat. He sucked greedily at the cock of a man who stood before him.

Ianto's eyes locked on the ecstatic, sweaty face of Jack.

He was sure Jack was never so beautiful than when he was fucking; or in this case being sucked. Like the man across from him, Jack had a death grip on the swing chain. Sweat ran in rivulets down his neck and chest as he thrust his hips forward hard, shoving his generous cock into the mouth of the helpless man before him. Ianto watched Jack's muscles bunch and release as he fucked the boy's mouth. His Pecs strained and his abs permanently tensed.

Ianto stood transfixed; he couldn't breathe and he couldn't move. Jealousy of the boy in the swing spiked through him. Suddenly, it was as if Jack sensed he was there. As Ianto watched; Jack never broke his rhythm but he turned his head just slightly and lifted his eyes to meet Ianto's unerringly. The heat of Jack's gaze when he recognized him nearly burned straight through Ianto.

Ianto stopped breathing as Jack seemed to come alive. It was as if finding Ianto watching him had aroused him to greater heights, if that was even possible. Jack never looked away as he tightened his grip on the chain and gave several hard thrusts into the mouth that was sucking him. Ianto could hear the man choke from where he stood on the lower landing. Jack was merciless, though. He forced the man to take him all down his throat. Ianto's mouth watered. He knew what it was like to try to take all of Jack's generous length and width. He also knew how fantastic it was when he actually did it. He really wished he were in that swing right now.

Ianto's heart hammered in his chest. The entire scene before him was sexy as hell but the centerpiece was a sweaty, straining, aroused Jack. He didn't even falter in his rhythm when hands reached out to touch Ianto and arms came around to hold and to restrain him. He resisted the one trying to turn his head for a kiss, he didn't want to look away from Jack, who continued to grasp the chain and flex his hips back and forth. Jack's eyes were Ianto's anchor; his lifeline in this rapidly escalating encounter. Ianto saw when the small smile lifted one corner of Jack's mouth. He let his face be turned for the kiss but right after, he turned back to capture Jack's blazing gaze once again.

Ianto was pulled back against a naked chest behind him and the heat burned through his skin. Another hot body pressed up against his side and hands slid over his chest and belly. He shivered at the slightly ticklish contact. Yet another body pressed to his other side and teeth sank into the flesh of his neck. He heard himself groan. Ianto wasn't sure if it was the teeth in his flesh or Jack's smoldering gaze that caused him to shiver a second time. Someone stepped in front of him and he had to shift his head to keep his eyes on Jack. It didn't stop his new admirer from kissing him; hot, wet and deep. Jack kissed him that way; he just wasn't quite so sloppy about it. When the kiss broke, that same hot mouth kissed its way down his chest and began to alternate between his aroused nipples. The hot breath was nice; the rough tongue even better. It was the sharp teeth that dragged the loud cry from his lips. This seemed to energize all of his lovers, including the one currently fucking another man's mouth.

The man at his chest didn't relent on his nipples. He kept up their torture, even as he shoved Ianto's pants down over his hips. Other hands kept shoving at them until they were around his ankles. Jack's eyes raked his naked form from the across the room, licking his lips, and Ianto felt his cock twitch in answer. Ianto was deeply gratified that Jack liked what he saw. Suddenly, the chest at his back also became a hard cock in the cleft of his arse. The perceived size didn't even faze him. Jack was bigger.

His loud cries in response to the nips and bites of his nipples also seemed to affect Jack in the same way it affected Ianto's lovers. Each of his cries was echoed by a violent thrust of Jack's hips. Ianto never looked away and neither did Jack. It began to feel as though Jack was symbolically fucking Ianto's mouth. He was perfectly okay with that. Ianto cried out freely with each sharp nip at his sensitive flesh and he watched as Jack clutched at the chain harder, his entire body straining with his barely contained thrusts. If his eyes burned any hotter, Ianto was going to burst into flames.

Someone's hand stroked Ianto's cock, making it ache and twitch in response. He thrust his hips forward into the teasing fist, his actions mirroring those of Jack's against the boy in the swing. A thumb swept over the head, smearing the clear, leaking fluid. Another set of hands cupped his balls and massaged them roughly. Ianto gasped when a pair of hands spread his arse cheeks wide. The sharp stretch made him think of when Jack did that to him.

Ianto continued to watch Jack strain against the mouth he was fucking. His blazing eyes never left Ianto's. Jack was watching Ianto being kissed and licked and nibbled by strangers and his expression told Ianto he liked it. His arms and chest strained as he leveraged his thrusts against the chain in his grip. Ianto wanted to go to him and run his hands over Jack's sweat streaked body, encouraging Jack to come into the stretched mouth of the man in the swing. Ianto wanted Jack looking at him, the same way he was right now, when he shot his load into the kid's mouth.

These thoughts were ripped from Ianto's head when the man suckling his nipples suddenly dropped to his knees. Ianto felt a dry condom rolled down his cock and caught the faint scent of mint. The hands stretching his arse never left, yet he still felt cold-lubed fingers press into his aching hole. Jack's fiery gaze saw Ianto being stretched wide by two hands while a third played with his tight hole. Having Jack see him restrained and opened and breached made Ianto's hips thrust sharply into the man sucking his cock.

Ianto's experience was obviously assumed when two fingers immediately slid home in his arse, stretching and burning delightfully. Ianto's mouth fell slack and he heard himself gasp. He felt himself tense at the invasion and the result was Jack bestowing him with a full, wide smile. Ianto wanted to stick his tongue into those dimples; into the cleft of that chin. He wanted to shake off these strangers and go run his tongue over Jack's teeth and beg to be the one sucking his cock.

All those thoughts fled when a condom-sheathed erection eased its way into his arse hole. He watched as Jack eagerly pounded his cock into the mouth of the poor boy in the swing; all the while he clenched his jaw and mouthed the same word to Ianto, over and over; fuck…fuck…fuck…

That was the moment Ianto realized what it was he'd been searching for inside this club. It hadn't been the anonymous group sex; it had been Jack watching him have anonymous group sex. It seemed strangely intimate; the two of them watching one another from across the room as they each fucked other men. Ianto felt something inside of himself shift and he knew his relationship with Jack would never be the same again.

It would be better.

Ianto felt himself held up by the men to either side of him; they wrapped their arms around him while they licked and bit at his neck and his nipples. The man in his arse held tightly to Ianto's hips, controlling their rhythm and his depth. The mouth on his dick sucked in counter point to the fucking in his arse. Ianto wasn't going last long anyway, but the sight of a sweaty, eager Jack, straining and mouthing lewd words shoved Ianto over the edge quickly.

He came with a shout, followed by a whimper as he shot his load into the end of the condom on his dick. His convulsions must have been more than his lover in his arse could take. He gave his own shout and with one final snap of his hips, came deep and hard inside of Ianto.

Ianto watched as Jack finally gave in to his own pleasure. He adjusted his grip on the chain and gave one final heave. His climax was heralded by a loud, animalistic shout. Still, he never looked away from Ianto. Jack's hands tightened visibly and the muscles in his upper body flexed hard, his biceps bulging and his belly flat and firm. His entire frame was rocked with the intensity of his orgasm. Sweat ran down his neck and chest, but his eyes never left Ianto's.

"Is that your lover?" Ianto jumped slightly at the voice in his ear. He'd forgotten there was anyone else in the world except for Jack and himself.

Ianto could only nod his assent, still transfixed by the sight of Jack coming into a stranger's mouth all the while watching him.

"I thought so. He never stopped looking at you the whole time we fucked you. I feel like I was just his surrogate cock."

"No," Ianto gasped, "no, it wasn't like that." Ianto couldn't help but think to himself that this guy wasn't anywhere near big enough to stand in for Jack.

"It's okay. I really enjoyed it. I've never thought so before but it might be nice to find someone who'd look at me the way he looks at you."

Ianto felt his pants tugged up over his hips as his lovers put him back together. He couldn't think of what to say to them. It was probably because he couldn't look away from Jack.

"Yeah, someone who'd look at me like he looks at you and liked to watch me shag a group of blokes? Yeah, that'd be a keeper."

Ianto couldn't agree more.

His four lovers each gave him a gentle kiss before they melted back into the dark of the club. Ianto watched Jack dispose of a condom before he gave the boy in the swing a distracted, neglectful, dismissive pat on the head. He still only had eyes for Ianto and he let nothing get in his way as he stepped out of the cage and down the steps to stand before him.

"Find what you were looking for?" Jack asked, his eyes still on fire.

Ianto could smell Jack's sweat and his come and that scent that was unmistakably Jack. He'd just been fucked and sucked and he'd come and yet Jack standing slick and naked in front of him had Ianto's cock again climbing to attention.

"Yeah," Ianto sighed, strangely unsure what else to say or do, "did you?" He didn't know what to make of the fact that fulfilling his long-standing fantasy had only become possible when he'd found Jack watching him do it.

Jack hesitated before he finally said, "Yeah. I just didn't realize what I'd been looking for until I looked up and saw you about to get fucked by a group of hot men."

"Separate is good," Ianto's chest tightened when he heard his own thoughts spoken aloud in Jack's voice. He heard himself say, "But separate in the same room. That's how it should be."

Jack closed the distance between them, wrapping himself around Ianto, kissing him as if he were a starving man. Ianto felt that knot in his chest loosen with the touch of Jack's lips.

When Jack drew back for them to breathe, he made Ianto look at him, "Not only do we stay in the same room, but we always finish together."

"I don't understand," Ianto said, not sure what Jack meant and not daring to hope.

"Whatever we do; whoever we do; we end the night together. Just you and me, someplace quiet. Our last orgasms of the night are with each other."

The last of the knot in his chest loosened and Ianto nodded his agreement readily, "Yeah. I like that."

Jack took Ianto's hand and led him to a sheltered, dark corner where no one would disturb them.

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
